


Effigy

by N_Dragon_Eyes



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Tournament of Power Saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Dragon_Eyes/pseuds/N_Dragon_Eyes
Summary: When the group introduced one of their long time companions Beerus and Whis had yet to meet, the reaction was unexpected. Usually the indifferent God of Destruction would huff and wave it off as just another mortal, but this walking doll seemingly struck unease to the cat god.The question to why would go unheard as the group would have to focus on getting one more member to their team.That member would be the emperor that no one but very few wished to return...And it didn't take long for him to find the doll of a being to be what he hoped to make a tool from...or will she be more?
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Effigy

**Author's Note:**

> The rattling of chains wouldn't unsettle the gods until the day the chains that could bind them were forged...

_The ground was cold that night, the breeze only making it worse as the blades of air sliced at her exposed skin. Jack Frost was certainly doing more than nipping to the poor woman as she stumbled, trying to find heat or at the very least, something to cover her bare form from wandering eyes. Each step was like that of a baby taking it's first steps, and she might as well have been such. She didn't know where she came from, how she came to be... But she did know her name._

_(Y/N)... A name echoed in her head the moment she awoke, a name followed by the sound of chains rattling around her until their sounds dulled into pure silence. Something she didn't understand at the time of her arrival._

_As she stumbled, her vision would blur ever so slightly as figures would appear in the distance. The tallest one has blue where their head was... one of the two smaller forms had black... while the other smaller form was skin colored..._

_She felt herself slipping as she heard a girl shut in surprise before her world was black once more._

_~~~~~~~_

"(Y/N)? (Y/N), wake up. This is rather urgent." The bluette's voice pierced through the doll like woman's slumbering state, glassy (e/c) eyes slowly peering at the woman in mild confusion barely expressed on her facial features. Though the woman had plenty of years to learn how to read her long time friend. "Goku... if gathering people for an important tournament. He thought he gathered enough people but not only is Buu asleep with no signs of waking up, an emergency for Tien to handle also did that seemed to concern him more than the tournament... Do you mind filling in one of the spaces?" The woman asked carefully, watching as her doll like friend slowly sat up from the spot they were napping in.

"Hm... Details?" She muttered softly, a voice that could bring chills both good and bad depending on who she was speaking to. The bluette was unbothered.

"I'll let Goku explain that. He's out on the balcony with the others." 

"Ok... You seem uneasy though, Bulma... How serious is this tournament?" The (h/c) haired woman questioned as she stood up fully, clothing fluttering and barely wrinkling from her somehow fluid movements. Bulma, the bluette, rubbed the back of her neck while sighing.

"Very, I'm afraid..." She admitted freely, choosing to lead the way to the balcony where Goku and the other companions were at the moment, standing before a board with several faces on it. "I woke her up, Goku, explain what's going on."

As (Y/N) came into view, several reactions were had. The stout bald human smiled beside his wife, glad to see an old friend. The tall saiyan defender held the same expression, ready to give his old friend the details. Others were indifferent or relieved to see her. While the gods and angel stiffened at her appearance.

"Why... is she here?" One of the gods spoke up, the purple hairless cat god. His frame held clear unease as his eyes were focused on the new individual.

"Lord Beerus, she's the friend of mine I told you about! The one Bulma, Krillen and I found in a wintery forest one day!" The saiyan defender beamed at the god as if there was nothing wrong.

"You're telling me... that you befriended the vessel of... oh nevermind, I really shouldn't be surprised..." The grumpy god of destruction grumbled, wiping a hand over his face, causing confusion to wash over everyone's faces. The doll of a woman staring at him blankly, knowing full well what he was referring to.

"Allow me to explain. A brief storytime to ease everyone during this tense ordeal." The angel hummed simply, rather surprised himself but hiding it well as he stepped forward, altowing a projection to escape from his staff as he began his story before anyone else could cut in and stop him. "In some of the earlier ages of the universe, gods were a bit more... plentiful. Lord Zeno wanted to toy with the idea of more rather than less at the time. Across the universes, gods did as they were meant to based on whatever they were the god of. Water, air, fire, so on so forth. Gods that humans of this planet in particular would consider much like those greek gods, or roman, or the like. Those kinds, rather than just destruction and creation."

As he explained, several images of various beings with various powers would flicker, even the backgrounds were vastly different in each. 

"But with so many gods soon came a large imbalance. One Lord Zeno was mildly amused by, letting it continue just to see what would happen. Mortals become fearful, enslaved by most of the gods, while some other gods found it distasteful... A few from different universes gathered into one universe to converse with the most skilled blacksmith of them all in hopes for a weapons or tool that mortals could use to take down the gods that caused steep declines in mortality level for their own amusements." 

He showed depictions of detail-less figures going to a simple looking weapons shop, standing in the way of the owner. His words echoed around everyone, sad and sickened expressions on their faces at what the tale said thus far.

"The blacksmith didn't wish to do what those gods were doing, only wishing them a taste of what they had done. A punishment for their neglect to learn from. 'They put mortals in chains, unafraid of the bindings. I shall make chains that can bind any god' the owner declared, the kinder gods sacrificing great portions of their power in order to help make those chains. When they were made, the blacksmith wielded them with skill and grace, bringing several god to their knees with ease." 

He showed several images of gods with chains glowing elegantly and brightly, twisted around forms of several gods that were tied down in shame. The wielder always out of sight.

"When all was said and done, Lord Zeno wiped away a majority of the gods, pleased with what he saw from the ones that knew better and the will of the mortal that forged such a great weapon. He declared that the chains would stay, in case other gods started to grow out of line like those in the past, that the blacksmith would be reincarnated as a living effigy of themselves to hold the chains within them and wield them. After one effigy would expire, 100 years later a new one would reemerge in the very universe the blacksmith was born in..." 

He slowly showed a form standing before a floating lord Zeno. Said form slowly gained details, looking much like the woman before them all.

"The reason for our surprise is... we hadn't expected to see said effigy here on earth, among you all. Especially knowing what could have happened were Lord Beerus not been merciful" Whis teased as he stopped the projection. 

All there slowly looked at (Y/N), either in shock or disbelief. She stared blankly before opening her mouth.

"Huh... First I heard that story. Only really knew my name and that I can bind anything with my chains, even gods." She said simply and blandly, causing most to fall over comedically in shock.

It took some time for the group to settle down from their shock about the newfound information about one of their longest time companions. Said companion helping in the change of subject back to the task at hand, despite how uneasy the gods were with her presence.

"So, what's this tournament about?" She asked her old friend Goku curiously, tilting her head to the side which comedically caused the destroyer god to jump slightly.

"Right! So Zenny and I really wanted a nice big tournament to fight the strongest of the universes! So he set that up and sadly, if our universe doesn't win, our universe will be erased." He explained sheepishly. His friend was quiet, slowly stepping forward towards him. "I-I've been told many times this is my fault already so-" Before he could finish, she passed him without a care and removed the images of buu and tien from the board, putting her own up.

"So win. Got it. Who'll be the final teammate... Assuming what Bulma told me meant with Tien and Buu, you'd be at a max of participants here." She hummed without a care, turning to the others who blabbered on about who they could get. They needed another powerhouse, but there weren't any alive anymore.

That was until Goku got a crazy idea to recruit Frieza.

"No. No way-" One of the companions declared, though the doll of a woman didn't pay attention to who spoke, staring at the line up and remembering the details about the strange emperor most feared. What was fear? In her many years, she never felt it. Never had to cuz she knew she could hold back any force that could possibly be of great harm. It's why she stayed away from most these things. She wasn't going to be anyone's baby sitter unless it was truly needed. Destruction of their entire universe? That seemed like the perfect reason to step in.

She turned back around to the arguing continuing and allowed her aura to flare, rattling chains chilling many to the bone, gods included, as she stared at them with an expression only three of them knew how to read.

"... I guess we'll be fine if we do get Frieza to join..." Krillin was the first to fold, feeling a bit more at ease from the obvious sign his old friend gave. "But how are you gonna convince him, Goku?"

"Just leave it to me, I got an idea." The saiyan smirked, choosing to teleport away to speak with the arcosian lord.

The others sighed, hoping they wouldn't regret this and some tried to figure out a strategy in the meantime.

The son of Goku gazed at (Y/N), remembering little of the woman but enough that he knew she was a bit like family to the group. Gohan had decided to speak up, hoping she may have an idea for their strategy. "You know a bit more than I do about the styles of some of the people in out team, any ideas?" He smiled the best he could as she blankly stared at him. He didn't have the skill to read her yet like Bulma, or his dad, or even krillin.

"Don't get your hopes up that everyone will stay back to back. Spreading out is still a wise option, even if it seems better to pair up. Being spread out means less likely to be knocked out all at once. But that doesn't mean you can't swoop in and assist another teammate so you don't waste energy too soon" She stated clearly, surprising the educated halfbreed and his teacher beside him.

"I... suppose you're right... why do you suggest that?" He was curious where the thought came from, wondering how she thought that up.

"Your father is a good example, no matter how you try to negotiate it, he'll just go out on his own. Plus, you're dealing with some fighters who are used to fighting on their own in tournaments. One on one fights don't usually help spawn teamwork. Plus, some work with instinct better than their minds. Strategists naturally stick with numbers, knowing the likelihood of success can be brought from that, but even in a situation where all can be lost, it's wiser to spread out to lessen the chance to lose it all in seconds." She said as if it was obvious, it didn't annoy him, in fact he was surprised. She was right, their team had a good portion of individuals more used to working on their own, it's the teachers and strategists like himself who are sticking to the idea of staying together. He would have seen it himself, but his own saiyan blood must have made him a bit too stubborn to see.

"Thanks, that actually helps clear some things up for me" He hummed, nodding to her. She simply walked away to a corner and sat down, resting her eyes as everyone was doing their own thing. One thing just didn't settle well with him about her though. That lingering emptiness that seemed to be within her. He could feel it clearly and that uneased him more than what she was capable of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is a decent start. it starts detailed but I started growing lazy after awhile due to it pretty much being 2 am for me and I should probably sleep. I might update soon, dunno. for now, I hope you enjoyed. Frieza will appear in the next chapter, I promise.


End file.
